Hit my head and woke up in the Harry Potter world
by SPrincess227
Summary: This is my first so please go easy on me! Lucius/Voldemort X OC
1. Chapter 1

My name is Victoria. I'm 22 years old and I am from Ohio. I want to tell about what is happening to me. I graduated from my university over a year ago and an old friend of the family promised to have me come visit them in England. Recently my dreams came true when I was able to go to.

My plane landed in London and I had to take a train to where my friend lived. I stood in the station leaning against a brick wall staring at the board of arrivals and departures, imagining in my mind what it would be like to go to any of those destinations. I turned to head towards my train when a group of kids went flying by me with their luggage, and for some odd reason, some owls which caused me to spin and hit my head on the brick.

I awoke on the floor of the train terminal, my head a bit fuzzy. Seeing only one train left in the terminal I rushed over to the attendant and asked him if it was the 11 o'clock train. He replied that it was to my relief and I boarded.

Walking down the train trying to find an empty cabin I noticed all there was were school aged children. I assumed the place where my friend lives must have a boarding school; besides, I am visiting towards the end of summer. It was time for it to start back up again. Finally finding a cabin I locked the door, closed the blinds and tried to sleep off the headache I had.

I was roused out of my restful sleep by the train slowing down. I gathered up my things and exited my cabin. An older woman with a trolley full of sweets was rolling down the hallway. I pressed myself against the wall to let her by. "Would you like anything from the cart dear?" She asked in a sweet voice. I glanced over the selection: jelly beans, suckers and...chocolate covered frogs? I shook my head and replied "No thank you." She smiled and continued and her journey, stopping by every cabin asking if anyone wanted anything with the usual reply of everyone in the cabin decending upon the cart.

As we all filed out of the train, I couldn't see my friend anywhere. I sighed and followed the crowd, perhaps I was supposed to go with them to...where ever it is that they lived. We climbed into horseless carriages that carried us deep into the woods.

_Hmm_, I thought to myself, _there must be an engine underneath_.

Watching the scenery I blocked out what my carriage companions were saying. Two boys about sixteen, one with red hair, one with black, were talking something about dragons I believe. I wasn't really paying attention.

The carriage came to a halt and I came out of my trance of looking towards the woods. My mouth became agape when I saw the monstrous castle. _Where on earth am I?_ I cried in my mind. The boy with the black hair, almost in response, proclaimed "Ah Hogwarts!"

"Hogwarts?" I cried. "That's impossible! Hogwarts isn't real!" The boy with black hair looked at me with suprise and said "Yes, it is, it's right there... Are you alright?" I felt my head start to swim and my knees buckle. I fell to the ground with a **thud** and my vision went black.

When I came to I found myself in the medical center lying on a stiff bed. A woman entered the room and I quickly realized she was the nurse. She came over with a glass of water and offered it to me.

"Good to see you up darlin'." She said in a thick Irish accent.

"Whe-where am I?" I wondered out loud.

"You're at Hogwarts darlin'." I spilled my water.

"What?"

"Hogwarts. You know...'wizarding school'?"

The apparent look of horror on my face made her continue. "You came on the train...then the carriage...then you passed out and came in here." "But it's not real." I whispered. Before she had a chance to say otherwise an elderly woman burst into the room.

"Well Miss Gonagall, what brings you here to my neck-of-the woods?" The nurse asked. The old woman stared at me and declared "He wishes to see her."

As I was being silently escorted down the hall I watched the flurry of children in school uniforms throughout the main floor. All of them stared at me as I walked past, I heard one boy with light blonde hair tell his friends "My father will be furious when he finds out they let a stranger in here."

Nearing the dead end hallway the griffin statue at the end started to turn to reveal a spiral staircase. I gulped as I stood at the bottom and my feet did not want to move, but the woman behind me gave me physical encouragement. When I reached the top I entered a very large office. The tall walls boasted moving paintings...mostly of sleeping men.

"Thank you Miss McGonagall. That will be all." said the voice behind a large stack of papers on the desk.

I watched the woman retreat down the stairs and found myself alone with...whoever this man was. "You may sit down." He said as a couch appeared behind me. _That must have always been there...I just don't remember it_. I thought to myself. "I put it there for you." He declared.

I sat on the old green couch and stared up at the ceiling.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" He asked.

I nodded my head in reply for I couldn't get any words out. His frail frame rose from behind the paper mountain, I followed the gaze of his blue eyes to the ornate tea setting that appeared on the table before me. He poured two cups, while starting to reach for the sugar he glanced my way.

"One lump or two?"

"Two please." I said very quietly, still having a trouble with speaking.

After dropping the sugar into my cup he walked over and sat down next to me. We sat in silence for a few moments as the warm tea poured down my throat. I never been much of a tea drinker but the smell and taste of it comforted me. Finally he broke the silence.

"What is your name?"

"Victoria."

"Where are you from?"

For a moment I couldn't remember, then replied "Ohio."

"You are a long way from home."

"Yeah, but I came to England to visit a friend of mine. It's a belated graduation present."

"Ah, so you are how old?"

"22"

"What do you want to do?"

"Well, I have a BA in Music. So, something within that."

"Hm." His eyes watched his untouched tea. The half moon glasses were poised close to the tip of his nose. I could see that there was a question that he wasn't asking...at last he did.

"How did you get here?"

I set my cup down on the floor and fiddled with my fingers. I took a deep breath and told him everything, from leaving Ohio, to getting here. I also told him that, if I was in an alternate universe, Hogwarts and all magic related things, was just a book in my world.

The old man listened to my story with much interest. When I told him about the 'book' thing he almost dropped his tea cup.

After I finished he began to stroke his long white beard that matched his hair while staring at the pictures around him. It took him a few minutes to answer me, those few minutes felt to pass by very slowly.

He opened his mouth a few times to speak by in the end, closed it. Standing up he paced around the room.

Finally, he turned and said "I believe you. I still am having trouble with the second part of your story...but I believe you. And because of that, you must stay at Hogwarts. If anyone besides myself knows about what you have told me, especially those who would do you harm, ...yes you must stay here."

_Stay here? _"Why can't I go home?" I asked. "Because if you found a way to come here...he will surely find a way there."

"By _he_ you mean Voldemort?"

"Yes, if you are here, you will at least have some protection."

"I must admit...I never read the books. I know bits and pieces from what my friends told me but that's it."

"But you still know more than anyone in this world."

He was right, compared to everyone else...I was an all seeing oracle...or whatever. I sat thinking about this when he broke my thought.

"You must never tell anyone who or what you are."

"What I am?" I wondered.

"In this world you are still considered a 'muggle' and if certain people were to find out it would be a world of trouble." He said staring at me over his spectacles. "We will have you be a teacher. How about choir director? We have a good choir here, our current director, Professor Flitwick, will appreciate the help."

I suddenly felt a pang, he is going to risk his life to let me stay here. I was overcome with much emotion I jumped up and hugged him. "Thank you Dumbledore."

"You're quite welcome. Now, let's find you a room to stay in."

Walking down the dark stoned hallways and up and down the moving staircases I was finally shown to my room. Dumbledore unlocked the door and lead me in. It was a fairly descent sized room, a queen sized bed with a thick red velvet cover. A marble sink stood in one corner next to a door that opened to the toilet and claw foot tub.

I placed my things at the foot of the bed and turned to Dumbledore. He had a slight look of worry on his face.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"I know that people are going to come…and ask questions. Who you are, where you came from, and even what family you are from.

I nodded knowingly. It would be kind of hard to miss me, a "stranger in the midst" if you will. And if that little blonde boy I saw earlier is who I think he is, I will be interrogated really soon."

"Merely give me some time. I will think of something." He started for the door.

"Dumbledore?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you so much, for everything."

He smiled and walked out. I looked around the room once more. I began to unpack my clothes into the ornate armoire by the bed. After everything was out of my suitcases, I flopped on the bed, thanked God for its fluffiness, and fell asleep.

I woke up with a big headache and hopes that everything I experienced was just a dream. Opening my eyes I was met with disappointment. Nope, still here.

Getting up making my way to the sink I saw a dress hanging on the armoire with a note attached. It was from Dumbledore, the note said to put on the dress and to meet him downstairs so he may introduce me to the students. A knot appeared in my throat. But after a moment I realized that I have nothing to fear, and put on the dress. It was dark and ornate; I remember one of my friends telling me that the clothes that wizards wore were much different than "muggle clothes".


	2. Chapter 2 The meeting of Lucius

After putting on my dress I waited for the stairs to arrive and headed down. I knew I was getting closer to the Great Hall when I heard hundreds on students talking at once. I stood in front of the closed doors with my hand on the handle. As soon as it was placed there all the students became quiet. Then I heard Dumbleore's voice.

"Welcome back everyone, it is so wonderful to see so many faces here today."

He continued to talk about which teachers will be teaching what classes, what Hogwarts had in store for this year, etc. Then he invitied all the first years up to be sorted by the sorting hat. After most of the speeches came to an end I heard a boys voice fill the room.

"Aren't you going to explain who the stranger is?" I knew it was Draco Malfoy by the sneer in his voice.

"Ah, yes, thank you Draco. Students, I know that there has been talk about the woman who is here and I will put all the talk to rest. Victoria? You may come in now."

I slightly gasped behind the door. _How did he know I was here?_ Pushing the door open I felt all the eyes on me. I walked down the aisle slowly, constantly reminding myself to keep my head up. _Don't let them think they scare you…_ Even though I was petrified. Reaching Dumbledore I turned and faced all the students. The entire time I walked up there, there wasn't a sound coming from anyone…not even Draco.

"This, everyone, is my niece, Victoria."

Boy did people start talking then. The main comments I heard were: "I didn't know he had a niece." or "She doesn't look a thing like him."

"Quiet, please!" He shouted. The room hushed quickly. "Victoria here is from America, she is here to help Professor Flitwick with the chior. If anyone has a problem with her being here, you may come talk to me. Otherwise, she is to be our welcomed guest."

He motioned for me to have a seat next to who I expect was Flitwick. A little person…in this world I assume a gnome or something, with wide smile. "Welcome!" He whispered to me as I sat down. I returned his smile.

The 'festivities' came to an end and all the students went to their respective houses; teachers to their respective rooms. Not before Flitwick reminding me that chior auditions are being held the night after next. And with Hagrid telling me that he has a new shipment of dragon's eggs coming in next week and would like for me to see them.

I decided to roam a little bit. _No better time than now right? _I couldn't help but look in awe of my surroundings. _Out of every one in the universe, why did this happen to me?_ My thoughts stopped short when I heard shouting around the corner. It was two men, one of which I recognized as Dumbledore. I peeped around and saw the back of a tall, blonde man with long hair. _I remember him! That's…Lucius!_ Listening to their argument I could tell it was about me.

"How dare you invite someone to teach here without approval? Niece or not she must be reviewed." I could hear Lucius say.

I must have made a noise, for Lucius turned around. _Well, no use hiding now…_ Coming from around the corner I looked dead into Lucius' eyes. I strolled up to him and stuck out my hand. "Victoria. I've heard a lot about you Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore shot me a look but I brushed it off.

Lucius at first looked as though he couldn't decide if he wanted to take my hand or not. Finally he did and replied "I apologize that I have heard nothing about you." For a moment I though that he was caressing my hand, not just shaking it. Only now did I realize that as I looked at him, he stared at me.

Dumbledore must have noticed for he broke the silence. "Lucius, as much as I understand that you wish to settle this tonight, my poor niece has traveled a long way-"

"Ah, yes, yes, of course." Lucius replied releasing my hand. "I can come by later to settle this. Goodnight." He tipped his head to me then sauntered off.

I watched him walk away until he was out of sight then turn towards Dumbledore. He had a look that said "I know what you were staring at young lady".

"What?" I said defensively.

"Nothing, nothing." He smiled, then walked away.


End file.
